


Troubles in Paradise

by Elenore



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-31
Updated: 2015-03-31
Packaged: 2018-03-20 15:13:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3655041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elenore/pseuds/Elenore
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone has family's problems. His was raising an infant Inuyasha, together with the last one of his blood. Oh the joy...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Troubles in Paradises

**Author's Note:**

> (You are recommended to read the numbers of this note to have a better understanding on where this supposed to be one-shot came from, where it was not started with a number, you can ignore and read on to the fic without fearing of missing out anything you should know.)
> 
> 1\. This is set about 500 years later into the future, Kagome's modern timeline. She was mentioned briefly here and there but that's all. Kagome won't appear as an over-important character in this chapter and any possible other ones after this if I decide to add more (which I did a year later... *sweat*)
> 
> 2\. Inuyasha is a two months old human-looking child at the point of this one-shot.
> 
> 3\. If you have problem with incest and Inucest (mother/son and fraternal), I recommend you turn back this instant. If you didn't listen to me, I wouldn't want to listen to you either. We are even.
> 
> The supposed one-shot was a sequel for a commission I received and completed the day before this chapter was written. It would never come online unless the person commissioned it gave an okay. And I lost the original copy anyway (with my old laptop). There will be mentions of what happened led to the events in this fic to not raise so much confusion, but that's all there is to it. I am still sulking for losing the first one and my heart is too heavy to rewrite it with bits of ideas of what happened in it very vague.
> 
> I have bad English, if anyone was kind enough to point out my mistakes, I'd be appreciate.

In his lavishly decorated bedroom (personal opinion of Lord Kouga), found the current Great Dog General Sesshoumaru sitting crossed legs on his equally luxurious multi-layers fur mattress. Outwardly he appeared to be as bored as ever, giving no indication of how his mind recently had come up with the millions and one scenarios could have happened whilst he reposed where he was, patiently waiting for something, or _someone_.

At billions and half another one scenarios, the clock barely jumped for another six minutes, his pointy ears picked up at the soft _click_ sound, piercing golden eyes darted in the direction of the brownish wooden door, zeroed in the exact point where the handle was turned. The two unmistakable and familiar scents whiffed over his nose, immediately squashed and brushed off the rest of bad things might happen his mind had yet to come up with, in time for said door opened to give entry for the current Lady of their Empire and the most treasure being in their world, little two months old Inuyasha.

Upon seeing his elder sibling, Inuyasha, had been bouncing excitedly in his Mother's arms a few seconds prior, squealed and renewed his wriggling, extended his little hands toward Sesshoumaru, whom in a flash human eyes could never catch on, was by the female's side. With the utmost gentleness morally questionable by many of his kind, Sesshoumaru caught the hyper child in his embrace, nanosecond after Inuyasha decided to be devious beyond his body's age and leaped off the Lady's loosen hold, trusting her Lord's swiftness to prevent Inuyasha from hurting himself. Inuyasha cooed and turned to a giggle fit when Sesshoumaru kissed his chubby cheek before burying his nose in baby soft midnight locks. The closeness and scents of his last two family members always calmed his restless nerves every time after his little one and the Lady were out of his sight, a fact Sesshoumaru didn't bother to hide behind closed door.

The Lady silently watched the not so rare display of affection between her sons as She frequently did and hardly ever missed any chance. Lost in her trance, She was partly startled when the familiarity touch of his lips on her forehead registered, brought her back to reality, in addition with a realization of how she had gotten so used to have his hand wrapped around the small of her back in unconscious possessiveness. With Inuyasha securely nestled in his right arm and Mokomoko, he led them to the mattress. Sesshoumaru was not to be blamed for his extra precaution given how their little restless ball of energy once tried jumping out of his arm to his Mother's upper Mokomoko when they had least expected it, successfully gave the two adult-demons a good taste of human kind's deadly plague called heart attacks. Inuyasha happily rolled around once he was deposited in the sea of furs and furs, yipped and babbled in his baby language non-stop, with the two demons keeping their ever watchful gazes on him.

"How was your outing?" Sesshoumaru asked after he settled down, his head on her lap, contented with the tell-tale of her delicate fingers weaved through his silken hair, gently massaged his scalp.

"It went rather well for the most part." She said softly, for a short moment her eyes flickered away from Inuyasha to her eldest son, whose steady eyes still firmly on their mutual object of affections, "He missed you."

"Is that so." Sesshoumaru let out a huff of laughter at his appreciation.

As if picking up his brother's heightened pleasant mood, Inuyasha pounced and covered the Demon Lord's entire face with his lithe form, squealing loudly at his victory. The child looked at his Mother, big amethyst eyes shining with innocent happiness in contrary to his wide impish grin. The Lady leaned down and pecked on one chubby cheek then the other in reward. Inuyasha clapped his little hands and threw them in the air with a joyous laugh when she drew back, all the while bouncing relentlessly on his war-prisoner's Mokomoko until said prisoner rolled side-way, dropped the tiny bundle back to the mattress with little to none damage. The Lord and Lady had personally seen to it that there would be nothing could cause any harm to Inuyasha anywhere the little one would wander in the house, with or without observation. With a glint in his molten eyes locked on the small one's dearest diamonds, Sesshoumaru let a low rumble in his throat escape. As if triggering their ever old time brother rivalry, Inuyasha answered with one of his own, and how endearing it was, when he sounded more like a cat meowed than a puppy gnarred. Neither of the two demons cared because the chime of hee-haw followed after was too precious to be legal. Inuyasha pounced on the other demon again, both of them rolled around the mattress this time. More like Inuyasha rolled around the mattress, squealing with giggle fits and tried to escape the devil demon fingers tickled all over the tiny form, brought him closed to tear that was licked away by the Demon Lord before any could escape.

Sesshoumaru hardly laughed in his entire life saved for that one time after the pact he made in the lands beyond the Gate of Hell to snatch Inuyasha back from the hands of Death. In echo ever after, his smiles unconsciously bloomed over these years did get wider, and that in itself was more than enough. The bitter past they all shared at one point was now only a warning whisper somewhere deep in their souls, reminding them of what could have repeated again, all the more pushed them forth to protect what they had in the now and kept it this way because they wouldn't have it any other way. The Lady also had a smile of her own played in her lips, watching the two beings so matter in her eternity of a lifetime, for they were the very reason for her to look forward to another sunrise spending with them. _How ironic_ , up until almost five centuries ago, time was meaningless and life was so dull.

Having a child in your care was tiresome in a pleasant way. Their little midnight ball shined more than daylight itself was a screaming reality of that fact. As if the baby Inuyasha had this unexplainable everlasting energy to spend, included the ability to have even the greatest demon in history wrapped around his little fingers and bowed down to his whims. The Lady watched with open amusement as Sesshoumaru laid on his back, balancing his squirming baby brother on his chest, trying all his Lord-ness to calm Inuyasha down with little to no success seeing how it was proven just that for many times already.

"Even within our own society there are countless willing to kill just to see their oh so beloved Lord like this. I am very fancy the human invention of camera, now where did you hide it, Sesshoumaru?" The Lady commented airily as if she had asked what he would like to have for dinner instead. Her lips curled up more at his half-heartedly scowl sending her way, weak enough to convey his annoyance but not strong enough to let her think he was agitated with her carefree behavior because there was none. She promptly ignored his silent demand her to do something, preferably stopped sitting there being all lethally ethereal and actually _help!_ "This would _help_ you look more approachable to others of our kind, Sesshoumaru."

"And even _help_ to raise their overly ludicrous hope of replacing you in this house, I'm sure." Sesshoumaru part-growled part-hissed at her so as not to scare the little Inuyasha in his arms too much at the sudden change in his mood.

They had experienced it first hand on the very first day how sensitive Inuyasha was at picking up emotions of any living beings nearby. Not that it had been many since Inuyasha only glued to the two demons he lived with.

Sesshoumaru's head found her lap again and he placed Inuyasha in-between them, whom contently settled to snuggle his elder sibling's neck within instance. His Mokomoko entwined with hers and cocooned their little family in an overprotective embrace.

The notion of _anyone_ replacing her was obviously far too impossible beyond the stretch of reality, but this ridiculous idea-turned-ambition amongst their peers in the Demon Society was quickly spread and acted upon, despite the absurdity even at the sound of it. His daily routine had spent snarling and snapping his jaws at any imbecile's neck who dared to even _look_ at her the wrong way, let alone _think_ of how to place the mark of courting ceremony on her without losing their entire clan in the process. The Great Dog General Sesshoumaru didn't make threats or promises, he was just _'forced'_ to wipe out one or two demon races in necrotic warning and chichi demonstration to what they should _not_ have forgotten of his capabilities, least the rest of those fools wanted to be funny behind his back. The demon population was few as it was in modern era, why causes for him to help making it fewer kept sprouting their heads? It was the least of his worry, but for some unfathomable reasons, She cared. Anyhow, all was said and done _while_ She was sound asleep with Inuyasha protectively in her arms, on time the night was still young and he never failed in returning to their bed before She noticed the absent of her eldest son, the one with higher wanderlust and bloodlust tendency than the other much, much younger one.

One would think when Sesshoumaru established his own Empire then he would be having the life of a King like many Kings out there, as in living an easy life with a healthy collection of harems here and there, maybe even had unknown children of his blood running around somewhere, too.

A King he was alright. However, in reality that very few got to know and still alive, his so-called harem was a myth. It was a popular tidbit of information the great and beautiful Lord Sesshoumaru had taken _no one_ and showed interested in _nothing_ , despite interests and suitors showered him from head to toes with sweet promises and undying affections, all the more so ever since he officially succeeded his Father's title as the Great Dog General at his Coming of Age Ceremony a little more than four and a half centuries ago. This fact, of course, excluded the sole Royal Demon female that gave birth to him also being the last of his race with pure demonic bloodline might be one of the many reasons, and a well-hidden Inuyasha.

Upon seeing that Sesshoumaru would not plan to take a mate, even a temporary one anytime soon (Lords knew just how many social gatherings he brushed off in the past centuries), their target changed slightly. Now in additional, they dared aiming at the other remaining one of his kin, _the Lady_ , as well. And thus the perfect solution for his pent-up irritation and cold fury was found. With absolute insanity glee mixed in ruthless ancient malicious, that first night when the moon was full being the sole witness alive to tell the tale of once proud and large demon clan was completely lost to the living world by the hands of only one living being. There were plenty suspicions arose that pointed at Sesshoumaru being the savaged sinner, for he didn't even tried to hide the proofs against him by any means, but none dared to question. They had to _further_ admit his prowess which had come very far for them to ever dream of opposing him, least turning themselves into his enemies. The episode, even more so, made Lord Sesshoumaru the most desirable being in many ways.

That had managed to scare off some and provoke more persistent ones at their doorstep. For if one was taken as his or her mate, they would have all of what were _his_ at their beck and call. If only he hadn't promised her he wouldn't overkill anything so much in her present... Certainly, he didn't promise her he would behave when her back turned, that was so legitimated and he liked the sound of it. His inner, more childish-self tittered satanically, its eyes gleamed cruelly in the deepest part of his soul.

Little Inuyasha, as innocent as a child was, picked up on his sibling's sudden _merry_ mood and stared into the smoldering gold irises with big eyes in wonder, mouth an O shape, showing his little teeth sets and tiny fangs he had acquired a little after the moment he licked Sesshoumaru's blood, when the demon had accidentally cut his finger whilst trying to figure out how to make up a bottle of formula milk. Sesshoumaru had locked himself and Inuyasha away. After almost submerging the whole camouflage made the Fortress of the Red Moon looked no different than a humanity possible of extravagant mansion in her demonic poison, She found him clinging to Inuyasha for dear life, his entire frame trembling so hard with glazed eyes on the verge of hysteria, muttering apologies to the restless Inuyasha repeatedly like a mantra, believing he had failed his baby brother, her and himself by his recklessness and _uselessness_. She had not known what more agony, the sight of her eldest son broken like that, or his refusal in finding consolation in her and insisting on resolving everything came his way alone even if he couldn't and would never acknowledge it.

But She had never felt so alive being presented with obstacles came with life, something She wouldn't even bother with before. So if that had been how Sesshoumaru dealt with this situation, then she would deal with hers in her own way. So if Sesshoumaru was stubborn and wouldn't seek her help, then she would make him do just that, starting by forcing him. His face had been satisfactorily priceless when he calmed down enough to finally register the numbness seeped into his limbs, paralyzed by the poisonous demonic wires wrapped around him and _subdued_ him, enough to have Inuyasha safety pried away from him, crying and kicking in distress. Sesshoumaru almost howled in rage at having Inuyasha ripped from him _again_ had he not seen his precious brother cradled in her arms. He averted his gaze, but not before She caught the hint of shame shimmering in his bloodshot eyes at that moment.

Inuyasha meanwhile had ceased his struggling and was lulled into a sense of security by her serene aura, but he was still a little on edge because of Sesshoumaru's lingering negative emotional state. Priority of the situation was Inuyasha, but he had proven to be healthy so far, which piqued her curiosity, a lot. With that reassurance, She sat by Sesshoumaru's rigidly bound form on the mattress and process to further check on the child. Sesshoumaru couldn't keep on looking anywhere but his family for long. In fact, his gaze had zeroed on her from the first movement she made, still holding Inuyasha. Her keen hearing had picked up the unstable beating pace of his heart as time went by and the quieter Inuyasha had become, only by listening to Inuyasha's calm breathings and steady heartbeats helped reigning most of his more violent instincts in.

The current Lady was a mystery even among her own family, it was how she was. She faced everything with a sense of indifference, hardly ever let anyone, even her own mate picked on her emotions let alone her thoughts. In that instant, Sesshoumaru had never stopped praying for her facial feature to keep on staying that way, which meant everything was under control and within her knowledge to get it done in her favor.

Had he been any lesser than he was, Sesshoumaru would have been reduced to a whimpering pup at the first sight of her frown, it was barely visible, a tiny crease cause by a rare twitch of her brow, left him feel like a condemned sentence of forever losing the most, if not all, part of his soul with no way to gain back had fallen upon his being. He almost flinched when She finally lifted her head to look at him with an expression for the life of himself Sesshoumaru could never tell the meaning behind it. Air ceased flowing in the direction of his lungs, what left inside forever stuck where it was, because his abnormal breathings all halted when She leaned down, her nose brushed the side of his cheek, her soft exhales scorched his skin in its wake, leaving cold eerily whispered the back of his neck at the same time, a kiss on his neck right over his pulse was the only warning before her fangs pierced skin, the bite hardly left any pain registered in his person, but the suction feeling right after shocked him to the core. That had been Inuyasha's tiny, underdeveloped _fangs_ in places of her larger ones. A human's fragile defense system could hardly withstand the poison in demon blood for even half a moment, and Inuyasha was only a human _infant_. How could _She_ do this to him! His eyes accused her with disbelief and betrayal, but the look didn't last long when She openly let him read her answer. If he couldn't find it in himself to trust her even after what they had been through, then She would force him to. The fierce determination reflected in her eyes only added into the mass of enhanced magnetic that made her the one and only by then, more than she had already been.

"A small lick of your blood sated his immense hunger then, and sustained him until now, what make you think he would ever approve of any less than _perfection_ , which I may add, he was more than worthy of, _My Lord_?" She purred by his ear before delivering a sharp nip at the oversensitive pointy edge for good measure.

Sesshoumaru had long gave up the loathing he harbored against his Father for ever leaving his Mother. That meant She was a fair game for the chase by their own Rules the Human Society could never understand. First thing being, She rightfully belonged to _him_ , Sesshoumaru. He was more than happy to have it that way, preferably for the timeline of their forever. After all the females of his kin would never settle themselves for any less than perfection, too, and had she not just verbally acknowledged him as such for yet another time?

There was a reason why only the best of the best was chosen by the females, because any less would be equal useless. For the instant Sesshoumaru was about to finalize the claim he had on her by default, after Inuyasha was tucked in with a satisfied tummy, safely away from possible mental scarring for life if Sesshoumaru was to have his way, the table turned. His blood boiled in a less sensual manner and more on agitation that let him knew _She_ got him right where She wanted, and not the other way around even as he was the one towering over her. She jabbed continuously and mercilessly at how could the great and powerful Lord got his precious and royal blood spilled while fixing a human infant beverage. Sesshoumaru promptly ignored her, and gave a good whipping to Lord Kouga, for his daring to even point out he was _pouting_. This Lord Sesshoumaru didn't pout, you imbecile!

What worse, She even got Inuyasha's Legendary Puppy Eyes on her side! Sesshoumaru decided it was his grave mistake to leave Inuyasha alone with her for too long when he was _forced_ nicely by the She-devil herself to go and perform his duties of the King he was. This was too dangerous. What if She rubbed off on his baby sibling, but even _that_ had come to his attention now, it would be all too late to change anything at this point. He was left to seethe silently, suddenly not for the first time coming to an understanding with his Father as to why he had run off most of the time! While Sesshoumaru had been over it, that didn't mean things didn't leave a bitter taste in his buds on rare occasions. Simply ignoring it never happened was just typical running away from the matter and Lord didn't even want to know where that would have led them had it been the case… So Sesshoumaru got his hands full fending off his perpetual scheming Mother and winning back Inuyasha by his side with or without the annoyance in dealing with imbeciles outside. If only Inuyasha was still tearing up at any ally of justice speech like he did five centuries ago! Alright, the half-demon didn't shed tear but the general meaning stood. Seriously, competitors everywhen and everywhere! Back then, minus the Lady Izayoi, there were those two priestesses for two human's lifetimes. And now, lo and behold, this was his own Mother, who _also_ had an eternity to run his patient thinner at her leisure pace.

Little Inuyasha tilted his head, soft dark eyebrows crunched up and wrinkled his tiny nose in confusion as too many waves of different emotions washed over him. Had he acquired the memories once upon a time when he was in this era with Kagome, the "roller-coaster" word would be a sorry understatement to help him describing his elder demon sibling's moods until now. He was feeling down one moment, the next he was happy, then down, then happy, on and on. Unable to follow anymore, Inuyasha jutted his tiny pale pink bottom lip and puffed his chubby rosy cheeks, causing the Lady had the urge to keep him in place and did just that upon seeing the change in his usual energetic self. She looked over at her eldest son's expression and raised an eyebrow in question at his unconscious upturned lips, far too devious to be more of a friendly gesture like it had been recently and closer to what it had originally meant, still the bad habit he wouldn't get rid of after over a thousand years walking on earth. At least it gave off the warning bell to any poor soul he had decided to torture, though close to none ever got the chance to really escape.

A tug at her kimono's sleeve got her away from the musing, She turned her eyes back to Inuyasha, the child looked at her and pointed at Sesshoumaru. The Lady tilted her head and blinked was the giveaway for her confusion. Inuyasha still giggled impishly and held his hands over his head, wanted her pick him up, which She did despite not seeing where this was going but accompanied her little partner in crime nonetheless. Inuyasha pulled her neckline, waving his other hand in Sesshoumaru's direction, this time she got the idea. Keeping herself from trembling in laughter still couldn't help her own lips curling up, She discreetly lower Inuyasha.

At first Sesshoumaru couldn't discern that sweet sensation, but when it came again and stayed a bit longer this time, he couldn't help a pleased low purr rumbled in his throat before blinking his eyes from the midst of his pondering to realize his unconscious instinctual reaction. He came face to face with a toothy grinning Inuyasha just as his precious did _it_ again. His eyes comically widened, glued to the sight of tiny peach color tongue darted out of those small pink lips, the tip of that wandering appendage softly brushed his nose, leaving a wet tingling sense for the cold air of their surroundings to feed off greedily. Heat raised up his cheeks, Sesshoumaru looked over Inuyasha's uncontrollable grinning form once the child was fully deposited in his face, squealing and licking him again, to see the Lady covered her lips with her sleeves, her shoulders shook. More red darkened his once pale cheeks and before he became even more verecund than he already was, Sesshoumaru turned his head and buried his face in the front of her stomach, held the snuggling Inuyasha close to his neck.

"My Lord, so hard to get, and so easy to please." She sniffed, not putting much effort in controlling her snicker at his expense as her fingers resumed working magic on his scalp.

The effect of his legendary death glare, if normally did nothing to her, now coupled with the blush still decorating his cheeks exotically, could only do so much as to get another giggle out of her blended with Inuyasha's all over the room.

Sesshoumaru wouldn't tell her how these sounds they made heal the wounds in his soul one after another and hardly ever failed in soothing his restless spirit at night when nightmares deemed him vulnerable enough to come back and haunt him all over again.

Even these two more often than not ganging up on him, Sesshoumaru wouldn't dream of trading this life time for anything else.

Because this happiness was not something even being a King could attain.


	2. Paradox

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Kouga's language, Inucest (Sesshoumaru & his Mother), mature theme.

Even though the sight of this… Demon Lord was more than familiar, seeing how long they had spent in each other's company over these past centuries, Kouga shook his head to himself in mocked dismay, "I may not ever get used to this."

"It is courtesy that I say, I appreciate your effort in at least remembering the name I am using outside our Society, Mr. _Asakura_." Sesshoumaru deadpanned, spared his companion a swift glance, all the while continued with his strides.

"You are welcome, Mr. _Minamoto_." Kouga muttered, not taking his eyes from Sesshoumaru's disguise form and the sleeping soundly Inuyasha in the Lord's arms. With one mentioned of the name "Sesshoumaru", there was no other image could replace silver hair, golden eyes, pale skin, and pristine attires. These were common features for those who was born under the protection of the Moon. They associated with the color "white" and its meaning. Demons of this clan possessed the highest purity amongst their Society ever since ancient time. That fact hadn't changed until now, ultimately made them Royal of Royals. With Demon bloodline bled into Human Society over time, it was a miracle there was any Royal Demon was born nowadays anymore. Inuyasha was a very special case which this theory didn't apply to. Hell, _Inuyasha_ wasn't supposed to be even _possible_. But after those brief associations with his old friend's lot, the word "impossible" just didn't appear in dictionary, so to speak.

And this was how Sesshoumaru chose to "hide" his demonic upbringings… grayish silvery eyes, sharp and piercing effect was same as ever, the Lord in disguise still throbbed any genders' heart at first glance and Kouga had long lost count at how many souls damaged at his feet only because he didn't spare his admirers any look; shortened and soft flowing midnight locks whispered the length of his neck, the longest fringes flustered one side of his face while shorter strands on the other side would kiss his cheek when he tilted his head in greetings; the women population was like willing moths attracted to fire if only they could just kill to have their skin at one-tenth fair as his. Lord only knew what was hidden under those layers of the finest silk made up his attires, luxurious and form fitting, crafted by hands of the best artistic demons, and still hardly did any justice to the exotic being that Sesshoumaru was.

Kouga knew which battle to fight. He could only dream of having Sesshoumaru all for himself in his own fantasy world, and no more. When he least anticipated it, an alliance was offered to him by said Lord. Until later, a companionship, as close as the word "friendship" he got from the other demon. He also understood this could be more or less relate to his former bonding to Inuyasha. Sesshoumaru once answered him in the night after the first war distribution of their alliance, that might have been one of the reason. But the Lord also acknowledged his clan had proven as a formidable force to behold and why he would want such opponent as possible enemy in the future.

Gone was the same bitter brother of Inuyasha and arrogant Lord Sesshoumaru crossed his path at the Mount Hakurei when Naraku was their mutual enemy. As time passed, Sesshoumaru matured beyond normalcy of the demon race. He never failed to earn respect amongst his own peers, even the eldest of Lords looked at him with pride and parental wistfulness. Over all, what stayed where it was had been Sesshoumaru, the lethal, exotic, and unreachable on too many levels no one could see where to begin.

All because of Inuyasha. Once, the half-demon lost his life presumable for good at his own older sibling's very hands in the moment of the _Lord_ 's madness. Sesshoumaru changed himself to protect the future where Kagome would reappear as the same time traveling priestess whom protected and shattered the Jewel of Four Souls they all knew, bringing with her the Inuyasha of that five hundred years ago to the future a little after her fifteen birthday.

Sesshoumaru's greatest wish at the time had been to see his brother once again, even if that Inuyasha couldn't be the same in more ways than one.

Because Sesshoumaru had finally understood the concept of being a Great General and Lord of his own Empire, some even praised him as the strongest War God. He was a figure all looked up to, and he answered their worships in kind, by protecting them even at the cost of his own life. His Mother, who shared the same perception from the reign of the predecessor, her first mate and Sesshoumaru's Father, She was the second one after Inuyasha taught him just that.

Hopes had nearly been lost when Sesshoumaru was caught between human conflicts half a decade before the time Kagome was supposed to be born. The Lady had resolved to sacrifice herself to withstand the large scale of destruction capacity invented by human's military prowess for war, the last barrier had been close to fall and countless lives sheltering inside the Fortress of the Red Moon would be lost upon exposing to outside world.

The desperate and agonizing howls of the Lady at the sight of her last son falling down to earth after taking the whole impact into himself, shielding her and the Fortress from their demises cut deep and haunted several good decades to come for many who bore witnesses at the brave Lord and Lady during the darkest nights in their history.

That piece of history had closed with the miracle of Sesshoumaru's survival, brought back with him Inuyasha, still not alive and reborn, yet. It was _Inuyasha_ nevertheless.

No matter how Sesshoumaru stated otherwise, Kouga had his suspicion as to how the Lady miraculously gave birth to _Inuyasha_ recently. Anyway, life seemed to be good for all of them now, nothing could persuade him into wanting otherwise.

"We are here."

Kouga almost smacked himself face first into the slumbering Inuyasha when he turned his head at the voice of Sesshoumaru in his startle. He blinked some to clear his mind, waved his hand dismissively at Sesshoumaru's raised brow in question.

" _Higurashi Sachiko_?" Kouga read the nameplate on the door out loud, not realizing the name belonged to any of his acquaintances.

"You don't know her." Sesshoumaru remarked.

"Of course I don't." Kouga wrinkled his nose. "This is human hospital for Lord's sake, Sesshoumaru!" He threw his hands up in exasperation. A suddenly out of nowhere pebble hit him square in the head. "Ouch! What the hell?!"

"You don't need your head. Use your nose, _wolf_." Sesshoumaru hissed, narrowed his eyes to the famous death glare at the whimpering wolf, whom ignored him by not looking (best solution if you were _not_ Kouga _and_ had a death wish) and nursing the forming bump on his forehead instead.

Sesshoumaru sneered at him, rudely.

Kouga clicked his tongue and muttered, "I know, I know. But I don't know why the hell you want me to sniff a huma—" He shut his mouth with a loud snap and stuck his nose in the air to get a long whiff this time. "Are you _fucking_ serous?" Kouga demanded in a low voice leaking with disbelief, his blue eyes widened.

The Lord ignored him and promptly knocked on the door twice, at a muffled voice of an old man answered "Come in," Sesshoumaru slid it open and went inside, leaving a star-struck Kouga behind gaping at his back.

* * *

The newly appointed grandpa Higurashi looked at the familiar form of their visitor, his eyes lit up at seeing the best solution for his backache walking in. "Doc. Kyouya! What a pleasant surprise!"

"The pleasure is all mine, Mr. Higurashi." Sesshoumaru inclined his head in greetings. To the reposing female in bed, his eyes softened further, his lips curled in a small smile. "Congratulation, Mrs. Higurashi."

"Thank you, Doctor." Mrs. Higurashi replied with a hint of blush on her cheeks. It wasn't like she had inappropriate feelings for him. Sesshoumaru had that effect on people, especially when he was being (exceptionally) nice.

" _Dearest_." The female doctor by Mrs. Higurashi bedside greeted, her shimmering obsidian eyes danced with amusement.

Sesshoumaru blinked his eyes slowly and sensually in her direction and the previous soft smile of his curled into a smirk. " _Nozomi._ " He rolled her _real_ name using a certain drop in his deep voice, teased the second sonant with the tip of his tongue and played the last syllable of her name between his lips.

The humans were obvious to their private exchanges, saved for Kouga who had, by the best (or worst) of his luck, run into the room at that exact moment and subjected to their royal antics. Instead of whimpering all over the floor like his first instinct screamed at him, the all too familiar scent drew him away from the demon couple and ice blue eyes focused his self on the small bundle nestled in the embrace of the human female.

"Please don't mind my… acquaintance's behavior. He likes children, _a lot_." _If only you knew how many cubs he had out there_. Sesshoumaru added silently, staring at Kouga from the corner of his eyes when he turned to regard the Higurashis, "This is Mr. Asakura, our son's part-time nanny."

"What?!" Kouga stuttered at the poorly stifled snickers around the room at Sesshoumaru's introduction, he snapped his head to the poker face Lord and pointed a rude finger at him, "YOU!" He glowered indignantly, "I am not—!"

At that exact moment, Inuyasha opened his bleary eyes, didn't know what woke him from his warm nap. He saw Kouga-the-baby-toy pointed finger at him and looked around his new surroundings briefly, then back to Kouga. He tilted his head innocently, rosy lips jutted and puffed his cheeks, eyes opened wider and started glittering. The baby buried his face into Sesshoumaru's chest with a soft pitiful whimper, his shoulders shook.

"No. No. It's not what you think!" Kouga immediately at Inuyasha's side, hands up in attempt to placate the child.

"Look what you have done to my baby." The Lady signed dramatically and glided over to Sesshoumaru in swift movements. Had Kouga been less panic and put his nose to good use, he would have detected there was no hint of salt in the air to indicate Inuyasha crying, or there was no negative emotion disturbing the place.

When Kouga's face was close enough, Sesshoumaru shifted the child slightly and Inuyasha shot his tiny hand out, captured a small chunk of wolf meat in Kouga's cheek, and pulled, _hard_. The resulting yelps caused most onlookers to laugh at the wolf demon's expense. Inuyasha's laughter was enticing as always. But he stopped and looked around almost eagerly as if searching for something.

The Lady caught her Lord's look, he nodded once and delivered Inuyasha into her waiting arms. Sesshoumaru gave his brother an encouraging smile in answering for his baby babbling questions. Inuyasha, clutched his Mother for dear life but looking around the room again. At the sight of that same bundle in the person's embrace caught Kouga's attention earlier, Inuyasha waved his hand enthusiastically, looked back and forth between his Mother and the bundle. With a soft chuckle, the Lady came over to Mrs. Higurashi with her own bundle and lower Inuyasha enough for him to see.

Inuyasha's eyes lit up at the small tuft of black hair and round face of the other sleeping baby, a big smile bloomed innocently in his whole feature.

"What's her name?" The Lady asked Mrs. Higurashi softly, not wanting to jolt Inuyasha out of his trance.

Mrs. Higurashi looked up, it took her a while to register the question, too mesmerized by the precious affection of the other child showered her own. "Nice to nice you, this is Kagome, Higurashi Kagome. And you are?"

Sesshoumaru shortened the distance between himself and his family in three long strides, stood behind the Lady with his chest on her back and he peered over her shoulder at Inuyasha's wondering expression. Looking at Kagome with a hint of pride, he said, "Nice to meet you, Kagome. This is Minamoto Koichi." Lowered his tone in a whisper, as if to tell a secret, he placed a finger in front of his smiling lips and winked, "But for Kagome only, you can call him _Inuyasha_."

Truth to be told, it was harder prying Kouga away from the human family than Inuyasha.

* * *

"Kagome?" Ayame inquired at the mention of her old friend, bouncing her five months old cub in her lap.

"She was born!" Kouga laughed with joy, still unable to believe what his eyes had seen. He lazily stretched his limbs and curled around his mate and newborn cubs on the oversize lounging sofa, courtesy of the Fortress' interior decorating.

"I wonder if I should personally choose some well-trained demon guards to protect the girl from _you_." Sesshoumaru grumbled with sadistic delight from his place across the wolf demons. He, too, reclined in his favorite position with his head on the Lady's lap, watched Inuyasha rolling around the fur bedding with his Mokomoko.

"He did look like he wanted to eat the poor soul alive." The Lady chirped, not really helping the pale face wolf currently started backing off from his mate's murderous glare.

Kouga shook his head frantically in denial. "A—Ayame! Wolves mate for life! Remember?! And I didn't even want to mate Kagome anymore!" He shrieked the last part and bolted. The enraged Ayame was hot at his hide, the cubs yipping loudly and chased after their parents.

And the General's family simply ignored them all.

Sesshoumaru closed his eyes, relished in the feeling of her fingers massaging his scalp. He breathed out deeply and turned his head over to face her stomach.

"Something is bothering you." She knew there was, but Sesshoumaru wouldn't tell her without prompting.

It was a fairly new concept for Sesshoumaru to share his thoughts and problems with another, he was learning. The oddity was still there but what awkwardness of that idea put into action in general had subsided after a while. Back then he had been unwilling, only relented when the need for guidance overwhelmed his principles. Sesshoumaru looked at her, his mouth opened but no word came out and created a thin line downward after.

The Lady observed him. She waited patiently, not ceased the path of her fingers in trying to further loosen his tension. She had noticed the way Sesshoumaru stayed closer than he normally would, his hold on her also tightened unconsciously, and he had himself positioned in the way that if any bullet was meant for her or Inuyasha in her arms, it would have to pierce him first. This was a surprise the Wolf Demons were obvious for longer than they should. But then again, since Ayame couldn't stay angry at Kouga and they hadn't come back yet…

Something escaped her sight and She hadn't noticed, that easily?

The weight on her lap lifted, broke her trance. Sesshoumaru sat up, he looked at her with an unreadable expression. For a fleeting moment, She saw something flickered in his eyes before the walls were put in place. A pang of hurt prickled somewhere in the back of her mind caught her by surprise, causing her to blink once. That short unguarded moment was all it took for Sesshoumaru to gather her in his arms, Inuyasha between them, and cocooned the three in his massive two Mokomokos. He hardly ever needed his second Mokomoko and it stayed inanimate for the most part. This only served to let her know She had missed a critical point somewhere, but how?

His lethal finger lifted her chin to lock eyes with him. She failed to bite back a gasp at the intenseness of his gaze on her. Her hands unconsciously wrapped around Inuyasha's small form, for the first time needing her child to anchor herself. She knew there was something She had to answer Sesshoumaru. But the hidden meaning behind his look told her to contradict him, because this was not how it was supposed to happen, as if this would be the last time…

When the Mokomokos pulled away, they were in the Sealed Area, this place only accessible by those of their flesh and blood, their private chamber. His hand gently pulled Inuyasha, already in deep slumber, from her and almost immediately tuck him safely in one of his Mokomoko a distance away.

Attending to his sibling was done, Sesshoumaru returned to her within instance and scorched her from inside out with the same intense eyes again. This time he hypnotized her at a slower pace. A hand caressed her cheek, knowing the shivers would run from her sensitive demonic marking and spread out like wild fire. His other hand snaked around her waist, ensuring she would have no escape from him. How ironic, poisonous paralyzed was supposed to be _her_ specialty. Before She knew it, his slightly parted lips were an hair-breath from hers, his tongue trailed along her bottom lip and words inaudible mouthed against it…

_Call my name._

_"Sesshoumaru…"_

He kissed her. He heard her fast beating heart against his. He felt her quickening respiratory until it halted completely. His eyes bore into hers until She had to shy away from them behind her lids. His tongue left hers and she felt soft nips of lips and fangs trailing down her neck. Mute words whispered upon her exposing skin again.

_What am I to you?_

_"My Lord…"_

Each article of kimono left her person and he redressed her in layers of his markings, possessed her with his dominance and coated her in his demonic aura. She felt his powerful poison seeped in her blood from his bite at her pulse. She felt him in her more and more, and deeper and deeper. He went beyond her core and still he went further… His words echoed in her mind even when her screams of ecstasy were deafening in her ears.

_Mine!_

_"Yours!"_

She feared him. But his poison had already run deep within her. And there was no cure…

_I will always protect you._

There was no cure…

_Together with Inuyasha._

She loved him. _In loved_ with him.

_Don't cry._

She couldn't fight him anymore.

_I won't let any harm come to you two._

She would be left broken…

_I am here._

If he ever failed to keep his words.

"Sleep, _my own_."

He kissed her chastely on her lips and then, her forehead. She tried to reject the lull of lethargy embracing her followed his voice. Vaguely She felt herself being weightlessly lifted and submerged into warm water and fatigues left her, together with the last strings of her consciousness.

* * *

"Lord Kouga, Lady Ayame."

"Yes, My Lord." The two Wolf Demons answered his called simultaneously.

"I entrust the Higurashis in your capable hands. Especially the priestess Kagome." Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes at Kouga, "Even if you have no other choice but sacrifice the rest of her family. However," His lips curled up, forming the all too familiar smirk, "We wouldn't have it come to that."

"Of course, my Lord."

"You are dismissed."

Sesshoumaru was partly annoyed when Kouga's present remained after Ayame was gone. But he wouldn't put it pass the wolf to _not_ linger around. That was what friend was for… making him felt murderous when he only wanted to return to his mate and brother! Apparently it was also too much to ask for… "Yes?" He growled.

"I don't doubt your judgment if you want Kagome to be protected, but is there any other reason? Kagome'd already wished for no more Jewel of Four Souls in existence right? She will be as normal as any human girl can be. And there wouldn't be any Lady Centipede around to drag her down the well anyway. I doubt Kagome would be willing to jump in by herself." Kouga blurted, better got this over and done with and bolted. Sesshoumaru's entire aura had changed, Lord knew for the better or worse, he wanted to run! The hell happened during that time he was off with Ayame for several rounds of made-up sex?

Sesshoumaru looked at him oddly.

"Huh?" Kouga blinked stupidly.

The Lord did something friends do for once. He shook his head and pinched the bridge of his nose, muttered under his breath, "I am surrounded by idiot." Sesshoumaru turned his back and walked in the direction of his private chamber.

"You!" Kouga bellowed and chased after him, "If you've already insulted my brain, at least tell me why!"

"Do what you were told and I may talk to you in the morning, _Kouga_." Sesshoumaru emphasized with a note of final in his tone. That easily got Kouga to cooperate. The wolf saluted him and fled from his present instantly.

Sesshoumaru exhaled slowly and ran a hand through his hair.

_The Jewel of Four Souls is inside her, that's why her name was still_ Kagome. _Because I made a different wish than numerous others in the Void time and time again to have Inuyasha back at this one and only timeline_.

"We all were not supposed to exist in this era. None of us."

* * *

Sesshoumaru laid motionlessly, spooning her back against his chest. Inuyasha snuggled in her arms, both of them breathing deeply in sleep.

Had he not played the game of life and death in the Void, his demise would have resulted in the fallen of the Fortress. Because She would break.

Like how She had been broken in other timelines and the Fortress was exposed to the humans. Unable to survive without its holder and protector, the Fortress had fallen apart, bringing their Empire to its end, along with the lives within.

It was the same each time he went back to change their future. Until this one…

Sesshoumaru buried his nose in her hair. Her scent surrounded him, and Inuyasha's present. His embrace tightened around them.

In exchange for Inuyasha and this future, he had wished what he shouldn't.

_Revive Kagome._

If that was what it needed to be done to protect his family, so be it.

A smirk formed on his lips. _That one centipede of her Hell pet would do._

Sesshoumaru looked at his slumbering family, his eyes softened. _Inuyasha, Nozomi._ "I love you."

Long into the night when he too, was lost to the world of wakefulness, a lone tear escaped her eye, trailed down her cheek, brushed over her smiling lips before soaking in his Mokomoko curling protectively around their small family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Demons and their current names usage in this chapter
> 
> Sesshoumaru: Minamoto Kyouya
> 
> Sesshoumaru's Mother: Minamoto Nozomi (in this I also revealed the name I would use to be her real name in my fic was Nozomi)
> 
> Kouga: Mr. Asakura (family name)
> 
> I would rant a long explanation as to why I chose their human names that way, but... forgive my laziness. Maybe another time. (I hope so.)


End file.
